


Hush

by seariderfalcon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/pseuds/seariderfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Roslin's not a screamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg_kink's 3rd drabble contest.

Laura Roslin's not a screamer. That surprises Bill. He always imagined her to be more vocal.

It's advantageous that she's so quiet, though. It allows them the freedom to try more daring locales. A heated frak in a public head. The table in the Quorum Chamber with her aides just around the corner. A nook just off of a well-trafficked corridor.

Only their panting and the low, wet slide of their bodies moving against each other can be heard in these moments, until she snaps her head back, her mouth opening with a soundless cry he catches with his lips.


End file.
